Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to software usage and, more specifically, to a method and system for providing data-related information and videos to software application end-users.
Description of the Related Art
Software applications—such as word processers, image renderers, and internet browsers—enable individuals to execute different productivity-based tasks, including writing documents, interacting with digital photos, and sending electronic mail. Typically, each application makes available a set of tools that enable a user to perform specific functions within the application. For example, a conventional computer-aided design (CAD) application allows an end-user to generate CAD drawings using various tools associated with the CAD application. The CAD application may also provide the end-user with access to examples of CAD drawings that demonstrate the effects of using the various tools on data. One drawback of this approach is that the exemplary CAD drawings often provide insufficient detail regarding use of the tools. Consequently, despite having viewed the exemplary CAD drawings, the end-user may still have difficulty understanding how those tools are used.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a more effective way to provide end-users of an application with instructional information related to the application.